A new begining
by Anupama Mishra
Summary: an os have no connection with Cid kindly anyone help me by giving site name where i can publish my own story


**sorry this story has no connection with Dareya here a character Shreya never represents our Shreya mam this story is a real life story i just want you all to go through it and any one of you please send me a link where i can publish my own story please help me**

This is a story of a others she also dreams to be at first position what happens to her in real life this story is all about it...

Shreya a young charming girl she has everything what a perfect boy needs in her would be wife...Good looking smart chubby everything...But destiny has designed other plans for her...By birth she is not able to see from one eye…One of her eye ball is small as compare to normal one…

As she born no one notices it at that moment but when she went to his father's hand…He notices that one of her eyeball is small…

Father:Oh god one of her eye ball is small…

Mother:What?How this thing get solved…

You all are well sured about Indian culture…A girl's marriage is something very special for them like other parents her parents are also well sured about upcoming problems in there life…

With time Shreya starts growing up she has one elder sister and one younger brother…Many of the time she has to face discriminant in her life….Because of that she many times cries for not going to school she feels insecured in anyone company…

When she is 5 year old enters to a new phase of her life school…Like other children she took a step aside school...Children with a pure heart accept her purity by her look and now her teacher and friends help us to feel secure in life…

But like other she is not too good in studies for her understanding any thing took time and hence she started passing her class with average marks…Sometimes she feels bad when she saw her elder sister's report card with better marks…But she never feel shame and at every stage her father supported her…

With lots of hardwork of her father and family…Now Shreya comes in list of average student…One day she is playing a game with friends…At instant everyone start discussing about marks…

Friend1:Oh dear you know I am topper of my class everyone praise me…

Freind2:Mee to my teacher loves me…

Freind3:What about you Shreya why you are tensed…

Shreya(Grambles):My teacher also loves me lot she used to play with me…Even my classmates loves me…

Freind1:Yaa just because you are too small like a doll but with very difficult you are able to pass your exams…Oh sorry I can understand you have only one eye and less brain as compare to others…

Shreya:You don't understand anything a person who is suffering can only understand it…

Shreya runs from there and comes to her home and starts crying badly…Then her mother comes and ask her reason about it and in crying she told them everything…

Father:Nothing child…Try to be stronger we have to face lots of things in life for that we must have to be strong with time everything would be fine…

By assuring words of her father she stops sobbing…But now it becomes a routine…I don't understand why the world compares between two…Is all people are same why we can't make other feel so until unless we does'nt make them feel that they have some lack they never feel so….After that incident Shreya tries to ignore people many of the time her sister scold her but she is not able to open herself infront of anyone…

Time passes her father help us at every level of studies and now she is counted as a good student…Yaa she does'nt have that much of brain but her hardwork make her stand in a good position…Many of times she ignores comments of elders…Feeling shame to have her as close…But her family supported her at every level…

One day one of the uncle came and told Shreya's family that there is a doctor who can make Shreya's eyes normal…Shreya is overjoyed at that time she tell all of her friend about that…But is happiness is too easy to find out…

She went to hospital with her grandfather…Doctor says that it is not possible to make that fine since it is from by birth…

Once more her dreams got shattered…She passes many nights shedding her tears from everyone…She knows that we can feel sorry for those people who have some lack but we never able to feel that pain…What's her fault?God has design everyone and each of his creation is beautiful indeed…Don't we have to make them happy…Don't we have to make them realise her speciality not her lack…She never able to confess her feelings to anyone hence start pen it down…

Now she enters to beautiful phase of life adulthood…Like others she also starts feeling some special…When other talks about love an indeed experience she tries to ignore them but it is not easy for her everytime…But whenever she feels sad she looks at her family totally supportive they never make her feel down..

Her father mother knows that she is not too good in study but still they everytime praise her to try her best she with a good marks comes to science field…And from there her journey of engineering started…She wants to be an engineer for seeing happiness once at her parents face which she many times is not able to give…

With lots of hardwork and trials still she is not able to give her best and not able to get good marks…But as w know god has designed every person with full attention and if there is a lack then he gave many thing as a gift…

Shreya at her hostle selected in normal private collage is trying her best to score marks but she is not able to…Then one of her friend look towards her diary in which she has pen it down all of her emotions...She looks towards it and moves through it…

Her friend took her diary with herself and gave it to his father who is publisher…When his father went through the diary he gets struck that how a small girl can dealt with that much emotions…And to make her achieve her goals…He publishes one of the story from her diary which gets a good response…And then motivate Shreya for writing more and more stuff…

Shreya starts dealing with stuff…And with time she gets command on it…Yes many people are taking morality from her books…It is the time which makes her achieve all the friends now she is famous all over the world…And thankful to god and her family to supporting her at every moment of life…

Life is a full of mystery we all have to face many disappointments but a person who deals with them positively is the one who knows what life is….Every person has something in lack but if we take it as negative then it would have its adverse effect positive attitude can a lead a beautiful life…

Think about a second like whom you want to be like Shreya's friend who help her to identify herself or like others showing her lack at every moment of time…Yes Shreya has to face disappoint at that moment also but still she can face those people and say what she has achieve many of the 2 eye people can never get….


End file.
